The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of the "Powerpuff Girls" from a parallel universe and are the complete opposites of their heroic counterparts and they are a trio of wicked and evil triplet girls who are after the Powerpuff Girls. Bio Team Members * Berserk is the opposite of Blossom, and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpunk Girls. She is bossy, dark, controlling and sarcastic, whereas Blossom is caring, sweet and polite. She is a redhead (like her counterpart), she has a long, spiked ponytail held by a skull-and-cross bones barrette and a large, messy (as opposed to Blossom's bow) red ribbon in her hair. She wears a red shirt with a red dot and collar on it. She also has a red plaid skirt and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. She is also an instigator of conflict between her sisters. Her element is everything nasty. Her signature color is deep red. Even though she is Blossom's opposite she is just as smart. She uses her smartness for evil instead of for good though. *''' Brat''' is the opposite of Bubbles. She has a perky attitude, and is the most unintelligent, obnoxious and rowdy one of the group. Brat is sassy, like Bubbles, quiet and cute demeanor when angered and sassy. She has long blonde pigtails held by blue (visible) bows (her hair is longer than Bubbles' ). Brat wears a blue tanktop with a semi-circle neckline at the top that is above the navel, and a black mini-skirt. She wears 6 bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow). She also wears white stockings with black and blue goth boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles is the timid one of her group, Brat doesn't ever cry. She only whines and complaines. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Her element is salt. Her signature color is cerulean blue. * Brute is the opposite of Buttercup and the third and final member of The Powerpunk Girls. She, like her counterpart Buttercup is the most violent and rebellious member of the group (despite her one and only difference from Buttercup is that she is more violent than her). She sports a black, spiked, rockstar hairstyle and wears a black dress with a spiked belt and spiked bracelets, one on each hand, she wears white tights and fishnet stockings along with black boots. Brute enjoys being rude, crude and gross towards everyone (including her sisters). Brute (along with the rest of the Powerpunk Girls) was supposed to appear in the show in the episode "Deja View" but since that episode was never completed, she was simply added to the comics in an issue of the same name. Brute's element is vinegar. Her signature color is dark green. Trivia * Gallery Berserk_(2016).jpg|Berserk Brat_(2016).jpg|Brat Brute_(2016).jpg|Brute Powerpunk_Girls_Berserk_Brat_Brute.png|The Powerpunk Girls in the pre-show reboot (1998) Berserk by jm08191998-d53b23v.png|Berserk in the pre-show reboot (1998) Brat by jm08191998-d53obzf.png|Brat in the pre-show reboot (1998) Brute by jm08191998-d53oorg.png|Brute in the pre-show reboot (1998) Powerpunk Girls Z by Nothingness Queen.png|The Powerpunk Girls (PPGZ) Powerpunk_Girls_2014.png|Dance Pantsed Looks Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Females Category:Counterparts Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Jerks Category:Groups Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Sisters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Trios Category:Gothic characters Category:Goth girls